Together Forever?
by Kos-mosMomo
Summary: Its been 5 years since the incident with the Patriarch. Momo and Jr brokeup 4 months ago, How will Momo deal when she finds out why he really broke up with her?


Together Forever?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

Summary: It has been 5 years since the downfall of the Patriarch, although it was only four months ago when Jr and Momo broke up.

Note: AU, Characters are EXTREMELY OOC!

Momo cried in the shoulder of her best-friend Shion.

"You deserve so much better Momo. Really, it's been forever since you two separated." Momo looked at Shion. Over the past 5 years, Momo had grown quite a lot. Momo wiped the remaining tears from her face and smiled.

"Would Ice Cream cheer you up any?" Shion asked, a smile forming. Momo nodded. Momo had grown quite fond of Starbucks' Ice Cream. Shion took Momo out of the Vector Second Division and into the City Sector 2, where they had just opened an Ice Cream shop earlier. What they did not know was that a certain Red Haired boy was in there.

"What do you mean im to young?" Jr yelled. The Ice Cream man slowly walked back, trying to find the "PANIC" bottom under the desk. They were serving Beer in the Ice Cream shop (yeah, weird huh) and they thought Jr was 16.

"Im freakin 35!" Jr yelled. The Man looked under the desk, tired trying to find the stupid Button. While outside Momo had stopped Shion.

"There out of Starbucks!" Momo lied. She detected Jr's presence in the Ice Cream Shop and she did not want to see him.

"Lets go shopping then!" Momo said quickly, trying to get Shion to leave. Shion agreed, she never got to take Momo shopping. They turned around and walked to the First Sector. On their way, they saw a familiar Realian standing by the lift nonchalantly.

"Oh Canaan! Why are you here?" Shion yelled waving to him. He turned and walked to them, his arms crossed.

"Im here on a mission." Shion and Momo nodded.

"So, how is everyone on the Elsa?" Momo asked changing the subject.

"Im sorry but that is Confidential." Canaan replied. Momo looked at Shion. Shion's face turned from Alert to Disgusted.

"There in debt again aren't they?" Shion raised her voice a little to much and passerby's were staring at them. Canaan shook his head.

"As I said, it is confidential." He said it with a tone that meant End of Discussion.

"Well, it was nice seeing you but we have to go," Shion said quickly. Canaan nodded and watched the two leave. Once they were out of site Jr came running.

"Did they ask about the Elsa?" Jr asked munching on some Ice Cream. Canaan nodded.

"Did you tell them?" Jr asked anxiously.

"No." Jr gave a sigh of relief.

"They would hate me if they found out!" Jr chuckled. While Canaan was thinking, they already do.

"Momo how about this?" Shion asked holding up a decent looking skirt and shirt. It was a Bohemian Skirt that was brown and it reached Momo's ankles. On the ruffles, it had diamonds. The shirt was sleeveless and brown to match.

"Its cute," Momo replied thumbing through some clothes on clearance.

"It goes good with your hair," Shion said putting across her arm. After an hour, Shion bought 5 complete outfits, 10 shirts and 10 bottoms (including skirts, shorts, Capri's and pants).

"I really appreciate this Shion but you don't have to spend all of your money on me!" Momo said gaping at all the clothes Shion bought.

"Nonsense! I am paid more in a day than some people get in a lifetime! I need somewhere to spend it all!" Shion chuckled at her good joke. Momo looked away unsure.

"Now tell me the real reason why you didn't want to go in the Ice Cream Shop." Shion gave the clerk the money and they left for Shion's room in Vector. Momo was staying with Shion because they wanted to install a new program for Momo and it took a while to make sure it worked correctly.

"Well, they had no Ice Cream," Momo lied. Shion chuckled.

"Momo, you're a poor liar. I can tell it was something more than that." Momo turned to Shion surprised.

"Jr- I mean Gaignun Jr was in there." Shion shot Momo a glance.

"I understand." Shion put the key to her room in the slot and the door opened with a "Swoosh". Momo put her new clothes in her dresser and fell back on her bed. Shion was in the other room making some curry. Shion had scored the two room, one bath, full kitchen suite on the Second Division and the Dammerung. Which I do not think even Wilhelm had that much room.

"Momo, could you check my U.M.N and see if I have any messages. Check yours to if you want!" Shion called from the kitchen. Momo yelled, "Okay", pulled out the screen, and checked the received messages.

"One from Allen, one from Jin and that's all. Wait, one from HQ on the Dammerung!" Momo yelled. She heard Shion grunt and laughed. She then checked her personal network. She had two messages from different 100-series' in different vicinities and three from Jr. At the end she read an old message her mother had sent her. She opened the ones from Jr, but she had a horrible feeling of disgust wave over her. Two of them were saying that he wanted to get together sometime and the last was about a reunion.

"Hey Shion! Jr wants us to come to his reunion!" Momo yelled. She saw Shion looked down the hall surprised.

"Well I guess we could go. When is it?" Shion called out. Momo scrolled through the message and leaped at the time and date.

"TODAY! IN AN HOUR!" Momo yelled grabbing some of her new clothes to put on. Shion turned of the curry and swore under her breath about how there better be food there. Shion grabbed some of her new clothes and went into the bathroom to change. After they changed Shion called for a cab to the Foundation. They had to ride some transporters before they arrived at Gaignun's Private Beach on the Foundation. Everyone was already there, including Allen with KOS-MOS. Momo glanced at Jr sideways for a nanosecond and looked at Ziggy instead.

"I see you have grown," Ziggy pointed out to Momo. She giggled.

"Yup! A whole foot!" Jr turned around to face Momo.

"So, what have you been up to?" He asked as if he just did not recently brake up with her.

"Nothing really. Im staying with Shion for some new programs." Jr nodded. He already knew everything that Momo had done and said ever since they broke up.

"Cool." As Momo noticed, nowadays he was more "Canaan," twards her and his normal hotheaded self with everyone else. She to had given him the cold shoulder multiple times. Once they boarded the ship, something unnatural happened. The beautiful blue sky turned the shade of Momo's feelings, gray. Thunder struck and Shion screamed.

"What the crap!" Jr yelled. He pulled out the Weather Changer and tried to change it back to the beautiful sky but the command was being overridden.

"But the only one who can do this is Kina! (Kina one of the 100-series on the Durandal) Momo knew that her sister Kina must of felt how bad she was and decided that this was good payback for Jr.

"Crap it! Its real rain!" Jr yelled running around frantically. Everyone looked at him strangely.

"Real rain? Then what really does come down?" Momo asked surprised. Jr dodged another rain droplet.

"Nothing. Its just pretend rain." Shion looked at KOS-MOS, afraid that she might rust.

"It is highly unlikely that I will rust under my new body," KOS-MOS said as if she was reading Shion's mind. KOS-MOS did not look that different beside the fact that they actually gave her some skin back. Her arms were bare beside round pointy thing next to her shoulders and her black gloves. She was wearing a black like suit that was white around her chest. Ziggy of course looked the same as usual. Except the fact that he went through the life extension.

"Okay, then lets go inside before we get sick," Allen suggested. Everyone nodded and piled into the inside part of Jr's yacht. Mary had put food down of the table and ordered everyone to sit down and eat. Jr glanced over at Momo quickly but turned away when he saw her looking.

"Jr if you have something to tell me then do it please," Momo said coldly. Jr scratched his head.

"Well I was wondering if maybe we could get together again?" Everything froze. Momo stopped breathing for a nano second and pulled up her courage to talk.

"Jr, I don't know if you want to get back together with me because you are lonely, you cant get another girlfriend or your just SCUM!" Momo threw her fist on the table making it crack.

"Do you KNOW what you did to me?" Momo asked outraged. Jr shook his head cautiously. Never in his life had he ever seen her like this.

"I cried every night and every day for 4 months!" When Jr heard this his heart sunk lower than it ahd ever before inh is life.

"Look Momo im-,"

"Save your crap for someone who cares!" Momo jumped up from the table and stormed off to a private room where she could cry alone. Shion stood up and ran after Momo but KOS-MOS stopped her.

"We shall go together," KOS-MOS suggested. Shion nodded and they knocked on her door.

"Jr if that's you im going to shoot you with my Ether Bow so many times you will have holes in you body!" Momo's voice was muffled through the door. KOS-MOS detected something and tore the door open. Momo was on her bed with her pillow over her face, suffocating her.

"Momo wha-."

"Im just tired of living!" Momo yelled thought the pillow. KOS-MOS walked slowly over to Momo and ripped the pillow away from her hands.

"Momo. Although I have not been issued that this is a good time for a reply I must say one thing," KOS-MOS said. Momo nodded.

"Jr likes you very much. The reason why he did the "Break-up" was because he thought that he didn't deserve you." Momo looked surprised at KOS-MOS. KOS-MOS stood up abruptly.

"It is a 99.99998 percent probability that they are wondering what we are doing. I suggest we go back to the table." KOS-MOS walked out of the room with Shion and Momo behind them. Jr was still at the table stunned. He was muttering unenglish words.

"Burgg." Momo who felt a horrible pang of regret sat in front of Jr.

"Jr im really sorry. I was so mean to you for no apparent reason. I know now that you broke-up with me because you thought that you didn't deserve me," Momo said softly. KOS-MOS and Shion looked at each other uncertain. They had just told Momo a horrible lie.

"Wha? I broke-up with you because this other chick wanted me to go out with her. I swear she looked just like Sakura. She…" Jr trailed off about the girl he met. A horrible glint appeared in Momo's eyes. She pulled out her Ether Bow.

"SCUM! ROBIN!" Momo yelled. She threw thousands of arrows at Jr's head. He dodged them. Jr hit the floor with a thud. One arrow had managed to hit his shoulder and he was bleeding. Momo looked at him with disbelief. She never meant to hit him.

"You.." Jr muttered. He was holding his bleeding shoulder tightly. Momo knelt beside him.

"Here," she said. Her hands glowed a bright white color and faded. The hit was gone.

"Momo, I thought you liked me," Jr said looking at her uncertain.

"But you dumped me for another girl that looked like the one I was created to be! That makes me feel horrible!" Tears spilled down Momo's cheeks and onto her new dress.

"Momo. I did not dump you at all. I said that I wanted to take a break for a little while but still be together. And that girl who looked like Sakura was a brown haired 100-series Realian." Momo's cheeks turned a crimson red. She turned abruptly to the one that told her that he broke up with her.

"Shion dearest come here," Momo said with an evil tone in her voice. Jr raised up next to Momo and together they shot bullets and arrows at KOS-MOS and Shion all the while everyone was eating popcorn and chicken. After all the excitement, finally settled Momo and Jr stood out on the tallest balcony.

"Really Momo. All those messages I sent to you were about getting together and stuff again. Mary saw how sad that 100-series Realian was and wanted me to out on a date with her. Why I told you I wanted a break was stupid and Shion saw us together." It made sense to Momo now. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"You must think im a lunatic for acting like that to you," Momo chuckled. Jr looked down at her and kissed her cheek.

"No. You were just a little loud that's all." Momo laughed as they watched the sun set over the horizon. When the sun had finally set, they went back downstairs to their separate rooms.

"G'night Jr!" Momo called to Jr as he rounded the corner. He turned around and waved.

"G'night to you to!" He left again but Momo stopped him.

"I love you!" She called. Jr stopped and turned around with a small smile across his face.

"I love you to."

End Part One

Author's Note: So? How was it? I thought maybe Momo was being to harsh on Jr so I had them get back together.


End file.
